Something Wicked this Way Comes
by WhiteGloves
Summary: Food for thought for Damon and his brother given by yours truly, Quets...! damn it—Tessa! (What? She's not yet on the list of characters?) BUT SHE'S EPIC CRAZY!


***Something Wicked this Way Comes***

_by: WhiteGloves_

**_Vampire Diaries Season 5 on the NOTCH!_**

_With a crazy witch on the loose too!_

_Let the FUN begin!_

* * *

Damon kicked a door open and saw a woman with black curly hair sitting in the middle of what appeared to be a another vine circle hocus pocus. The older Salvatore looked around and saw on the couch fast asleep, was his younger brother, Stefan Salvatore. Damon immediately ran toward him to check him up.

"Stefan!" he shook Stefan's shoulder but there was no response. It seemed like his brother has passed out.

Damon rolled his eyes as he saw him knocked out and opened his hands at the only other dead-living-thing with his brother. Quets...?! Tessa, right?

"How many times must you abduct my brother till you're satisfied?" he asked sarcastically in his own Damon-ish way, "the next time you do I'll sue you in court and have you arrested for child abuse!"

"Relax," the queen-oldest-looking young and fresh witch replied with her eyes close, "you're overreacting. You know I took him from your possession because Silas is after him. He knows they are linked through my powers and what happens to his doppelganger happens to him too."

Damon crunched his lips and did another roll of his eyes in an exasperated way.

"Exactly my point, witchy! That absolutely made Stefan's life here more in danger than Silas taking him! Who knows when that crazy mind of yours decides to retire and take the easy route of revenge through my brother? You're not exactly the _guardian _type to me!"

Tessa snapped her eyes open.

_This guy just don't understand it..._ she thought bitterly.

"I warned you about getting on my bad side," she repeated with eyes dark and transfixed at him.

Damon took a step toward the witch—an act that received a raised eyebrow from the lady.

"I don't care whose bad side I go to," he said coolly and with a light narrowing of his eyes, "if someone threatens the people I care about I'll go on anyone's bad side again and again and again and again and for eternity—that you can count on."

Tessa and Damon eyed each other.

_He's an idiot as ever,_ she thought with little thought for praise and insults.

"Well said," she said after awhile, standing up and dusting her hips, "but I really wonder how you really feel about Stefan when all this while Elena couldn't stop worrying about him."

"_Everyone ALWAYS_ worry about him," Damon pointed out in a non-sarcastic note, "you don't know my brother—unlike your Silas he's an idiot who's always likely to sacrifice his own well being for other people. Doppelgangers aren't always the same you know—have you heard of sour Katherine and sweet Elena at all?"

Tessa paused for a while, and then nodded once with her eyebrows.

"Hmm... I seem to get your point. And like everyone else around here which is with the same appearances and different personalities—aren't you also living on your own legacy?"

Damon was struck by that.

"What?"

Tessa shrugged and started moving around the house, picking up flowers and putting vines on the fireside.

"I've told you about Amara, haven't I? Would it really surprise you to learn that she loved someone else before Silas?"

The older Salvatore's eyes sparkled in interest as he followed Tessa with his eyes.

"Amara, my hand maid, was in love with this man," Tessa walked around the room but her eyes were transfixed to Damon and was alluring his eyes to follow her more, "he was a man I would not disapprove of... he was manly, he was gentle... and above all— he loved Amara."

Tessa stopped by the cabinet to pick up a small dagger which did not leave Damon's eyes as she started walking around again. Damon looked restless but he kept his cool.

"D-did Amara... love him?"

"Oh, Amara loved him no doubt," Tessa answered, eyeing Damon and taking such delight to see he was captured by the dagger on her hand, "I really thought they would be together like me and Silas... and I even thought of setting their own engagement next to ours... how ridiculous that thought is now... until the betrayal."

Damon seemed to be pulled away from the dagger as he frowned at Tessa. The witch's eyes glinted darkly as memories of her past rewind on her mind's eye. Silas and Amara seeing each other... Silas and Amara betraying her when the damn woman knows well they were engaged... talk about bitches during the early century...

"W-what happened to that man? The man Amara loved?"

Tessa looked over to the older Salvatore and smiled witch-_ily_ as if ready to cook some live children.

"Him? He died right after the betrayal."

Damon straightened as if he knew it was the fate of that guy.

Tessa knew better as she held the dagger on her hand.

"Silas found out about it and tried many times to kill the man. When Silas was away on the hunt, Amara was left on the tent and I went to kill her back then to show them my revenge—the revenge of my heart."

Damon whistled and his eyes returned to the dagger she was holding.

"It was pretty easy... I planned to shove down the cure to her throat and then kill her... that was my plan," Tessa went on, walking slowly toward Damon with eyes glowing, "but you'd be surprised of what I found."

She stopped in front of Damon and raised the dagger to his chin.

"What did you find?" the older Salvatore smiled a little as he tried to keep his cool.

Tessa's eyes reflected the glint of the dagger's blade. Then her eyes found Damon's.

"I found her with that man in the middle of a passionate moment... _she_ was betraying Silas."

Damon gulped as the point of the dagger slowly slid down his collar bone.

"Maybe we can continue this chit-chat without any... tingling sensation, what do you say?" he said, raising a hand and touching her hand with the dagger, "I'm ticklish."

"I wanted to show that to Silas," she continued without stepping away from Damon, "I wanted to see Silas' tremor when he finds out the woman she exchanged me with has betrayed him... but then I had another simple idea... an idea that involved another revenge..."

"Another revenge...?"

Tessa looked up and from there—she smiled the most menacing smile. It was as if she was reliving the moment in the past where she could not forget even the tiniest touch and emotion. She smiled.

"I killed Amara's man."

Damon sucked in some air with eyes showing disturbance as the woman in front of her showed relish on the memory.

"In front of her, I threatened to kill him if she did not take the cure... and then after she did, I killed him in front of her and she ran away in despair... I let her leave like that and live a life in misery... and then killed the man... I spilled his blood that night and made Silas his cure using that blood..."

She turned to Damon again and this time the twinkle in her eyes doubled.

"And you know what, Damon?"

Damon gulped as her eyes shone.

"_You_ look exactly like that man."

The older Salvatore felt his head spin as he heard this.

Tessa smiled meaningfully and walked around the room casually.

"I hope it would not surprise you to hear that the man Amara loved was Silas' _own_ brother. How about that for a twist, huh? Damon?"

Damon looked as if he swallowed a giant ball for a while as he blinked from Stefan to somewhere far. Tessa saw his reaction and was quite satisfied by it.

"I think you are right though," she said as an afterthought after awhile as she gazed at him again, "it's good to know not all doppelgangers are alike... because if Silas can aim to kill his own brother... then you and Stefan..."

She looked pointedly at the unconscious Stefan to Damon who was eyeing her steadily.

"I wonder if death awaits you if you continue your pursuit between these two epic doppelgangers, Damon Salvatore," she said with another meaningful smile, "but I think given my record as the first seat person in the audience I would know... the ending of this cycle."

She gave him another magnificent smile he found so annoying.

"If what you said is true that I looked alike that person Amara loved," Damon suddenly found himself asking with that contorted eyebrows of his, "that would mean _I_ am also a doppelganger right? So you mean to say the doppelgangers that's been force by universe to find one another forever _includes me!_ Is that what you mean?"

Tessa looked thoughtful for a moment, before letting her eyes roll and turn around in carelessly.

"Bummer. You have to spoil my fun."

Damon blinked.

"H-hey, what?"

"I lied; surprise?" Tessa shrugged and went on fixing her dandelions on one corner, "it was a fun story to make though, having you in the circle makes the thrill... but you as a _doppelganger_... don't you think that makes things quite convenient even for this wide universe?"

Damon ate all the curses and swore he intended to give her as he turned toward his brother to shake him.

"Stefan!" he said, "Stefan! Dammit— wake up!"

"You sure you really wanna take him back?" Tessa sounded concern, albeit her weird behaviour, "he might really take your life this time though."

"Shut up," Damon bellowed with a curt on his brows as he took Stefan on his shoulder, "first, you just told me it was all a lie, second—I told you you're even dangerous than Silas with that deranged mind! And third—if history just keeps repeating itself then what are you all excited about? If there's such a word as 'borest' that'd be only in your dictionary."

He carried Stefan toward the doorway, not seeing Tessa watching his every move.

"History repeats itself among the doppelgangers," she said as he reached and opened the door, "that is the universal truth. I've watched these two doppelgangers find and love one another... as _doppelgangers..._ those counterparts that can die... do you know what that means, Damon?"

"Yep," the older Salvatore answered as he and Stefan stepped outside, "that we need to hybrid new faces around the world. And I'm not listening to you anymore—you're not exactly my type for counselling!"

And he shut the door on her face.

Tessa was left on her pot as she caressed it continuously with eyes flickering.

"It means history may just have changed its course," she said to herself quietly with an expressionless face, "that for long years, history has finally found another way to do itself... with all the doppelgangers turned into vampires... even the laws of nature cannot accept that... and this changes everything."

She looked at the dandelion and then smiled.

* * *

**~The End~**

_and if things turn out this way? xD_

**_Thank you for Reading!_**


End file.
